


Why Don't You Just Meet Me In The Middle, Baby

by xWildAngel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWildAngel/pseuds/xWildAngel
Summary: Clover Ebi knew from the moment that he had laid his eyes on Qrow Branwen, that he wanted to get to know the other man better.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Why Don't You Just Meet Me In The Middle, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer and turned out way longer than I thought it would. If things are a little choppy at some places or the characters a little OOC, I apologize. I tried my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Clover Ebi knew from the moment that he had laid his eyes on Qrow Branwen, that he wanted to get to know the other man better. 

There was just something about the man that had piqued his interest almost immediately. Maybe it had been the way he’d been surrounded by eight kids, most of them not looking older then barely young adults. Maybe it had been something about the way he had held himself, all hunched shoulders and curved back, hands in his pockets. Like he was trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. Or the fluid movement with which the man had wielded his weapon, taking out the Grimm coming towards him with ease, weapon slicing through them like butter. Maybe it was the defiant look in the man’s crimson red orbs, fury shining back at him in those eyes. 

Or maybe after all that, it had been his looks and that sinfully deep, gravelly voice that had drawn Clover in. The long legs that went on for miles, lean muscles that were ready to strike the moment someone let their guard down hidden under those clothes, the raven colored hair that almost looked like a birds feathers. But the best feature in Clover’s opinion, were the eyes. Those crimson hues he so often found himself drowning in. 

In the end, Clover couldn’t to this day tell, what exactly had caught his attention so thoroughly about this man. Maybe, it had been all of these things combined.

Things hadn’t started out on the best of circumstances between them, Clover knows. After all, one didn’t usually become acquaintances with the other by arresting them in the first few minutes of them meeting. But in that moment, Clover had only been following orders.

Later on that night, after the misunderstanding of the arrest had been resolved and the group had been informed of the plan, Clover had caught up to the other man outside the general’s office.

“Hey, hold up.” Clover said, moving in a quick pace to catch up to the other man. He stopped and turned around, Clover slowing his steps and finally stopping when he came face to face with him. When the man threw him a quizzical look, as if waiting for him to say something, Clover hurried to speak. “I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. This wasn’t exactly the most pleasant way to be welcomed into Atlas.”

“I’m Clover, by the way.” he extended his arm, waiting for the other one to shake it. He saw the hesitation that lingered on the man’s face for a moment before his hand was grasped in a firm hold.

“Qrow,” came the man’s answer after a second, “and, uh, don’t worry about it. Been in worse situations, you were clearly just doing your job.”

Clover wondered about the unusual name for a second, before turning his attention back to the person before him, knowing that his own name wasn’t that common either.

“Well, I still wish things would have started off in a more friendly manner.”

Qrow had suddenly realized that they were still holding on to each other’s hand and pulled back from the contact, a blush creeping up from the back of his neck. Clover felt the cold feeling it left behind, missing the warmth of Qrow’s hand.

“I look forward to working with you.” Clover told him. “I’m very interested to see what you and those kids of yours are capable of.”

Clover noticed the sudden change in Qrow, how his shoulders had tensed and his expression had became wary. When it looked like Qrow wasn’t going to say anything, Clover wondered if he should ask about it. He decided against finding out what the reason behind that was. It was late and they needed their rest.

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer. You’re probably tired from all the travelling you have been doing.”

“You have no idea.” Qrow sighed with a tired chuckle.

Clover gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Qrow.” 

“Night, Clover.” he said, before turning around and starting to walk to where his original destination had been.

Clover followed his lead, heading for his own room, to get some much needed good night’s rest.

When Clover found out what Qrow’s semblance was and how much it had affected the way Qrow saw himself, he vowed to himself, that he would to anything in his power to change that. To make the man see that not everything bad that happened around him was his fault.

It had come up on their first mission together. Qrow had warned him to look out for the falling debris, Clover had thanked him. And then Qrow had told him not to, that he brought misfortune with him no matter where he went.

The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes, Clover realized, was one of resignation and surrender. Like he was waiting for Clover to run for the hills. Like so many people had done before.

Instead, Clover had just revealed his own semblance to the man, adding a little flirtatious “Lucky you, huh?” to see how he would react. Qrow’s own response had just been to stare after him in shock, not moving a single muscle. Clover took that as a good sign as he turned away from him to keep going with the mission.

They seemed to partner up on missions quite often after that. 

Seeing Qrow in action was something Clover didn’t think he would have missed his entire life until he saw it up close, fighting side by side with the man, taking out the Grimm where the need had arisen. It was a blessing in Clover’s opinion, to see the versatile fighting skills that Qrow possessed, both with Harbinger and without it. Moving from one fluid motion to the next.

Their teamwork was great, getting better with every day that they worked together. Qrow taking out the Grimm that were closer to them and Clover covering his back and helping where needed.

It turned out that Qrow spent most of his free time in the evenings with Clover as well, unless he didn’t already have other plans with the kids or Clover wasn’t otherwise occupied.

Clover was glad for it. It gave him a chance to get to know the man better.

Over the next few months, they had developed a kind of routine. Qrow joining him in playing poker or just relaxing on the couch when he was too bored or Clover invited him over. They had decided early on to stay away from the commotion that was bound to happen with so many people together.

In those months, Clover learned how much Qrow cared about not only his nieces, but the other kids as well. How he would give his own life to protect them. How he had given up drinking for Ruby and Yang, because he had disappointed them one too many times. 

But he also learned about the darker aspects of his past. How hard it had been growing up in the tribe, fighting every day to survive. How hard Summer’s death had affected him, making him bury his sorrow in the bottom of a bottle. How he had stayed away from the only family he had left, afraid of what his semblance might bring down on them. How after he had found out about Oz’s betrayal, he had almost drank himself to death.

Clover had listened to the darker admissions with a heavy heart, but felt privileged that Qrow trusted him enough to spill his secrets to him, knowing he would never take advantage of it in a million years, no matter what.

Through all that time, Clover had continued to flirt with Qrow. Showering the man with compliments and calling him out on it when Qrow tried to deflect them.

At first, Qrow had been reluctant to accept them. But as the weeks went by, Clover started to notice the small changes. The small, shy smiles that would pull his lips upwards, the blush that rose on his cheeks, the way Qrow’s hand always seemed to go to the back of his neck, rubbing the spot. Clover noticed the man staring at him from the corner of his eye, Qrow immediately turning away when Clover looked at him.

As time went on, Qrow grew bolder. Eventually, they were flirting back and forth, Qrow giving back as good as he got. 

The physical aspect had changed as well. 

What started out as just a few pats on the shoulder for a good job done on the mission, turned into high fives and one-shouldered hugs. Inspecting each other for injuries with their eyes when the Grimm had come a little too close for comfort, had turned into them checking each other over with their hands touching the other’s body. 

The more time went on, the more comfortable Qrow became with the presence of Clover by his side. Their shoulders seemed to almost always bump against each other when they were walking and there had been many a time that Qrow had dozed off against him on the couch in the evenings. Wishing Qrow good night when the man left his room had at some point started involving Clover kissing him on the cheek. Qrow had been surprised at first, but had said nothing in the end. 

They had grown closer in their friendship and partnership. But Clover always wished it would go further than that, that it would turn in to a real relationship.

It had been a night like any other before it, when things had finally changed.

“I win again.” Clover said, laying his cards down on the makeshift table. They were sitting on the couch and facing each other, just enough room between them that the table could fit in the small space left there.

“Shocker.” came Qrow’s sarcastic answer. 

Clover just laughed at that. He knew Qrow didn’t mean it. 

“You would think I’d learned by now not to fall into your trap like that. You sure you’re not cheating by using your semblance?” Qrow asked him. 

“How dare you insinuate anything like that.” Clover said, his voice taking on an accusing tone that Qrow could tell was just for show. “I would never use my semblance in such a horrible way.”

“Yeah, not believing that for a second. You know very well I would have won that sparring match if it’d been a fair game.” Qrow pointed at him, a smile on his face. 

Clover did have to admit that it had been embarrassingly easy for Qrow to take him down. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

“Should have walked away right then and there. Saved myself the trouble.” Qrow spoke up with a chuckle, giving Clover his own cards. Clover took them, their fingers brushing together for a brief moment.

“Oh, come on, you enjoy my company way too much for that to happen.” he said, starting to shuffle the cards again out of habit.

“You’re right. I do.” was Qrow’s quiet admission as those ruby eyes looked straight into his. Clover knew that only a few months ago, Qrow would have never said those words.

There was a beat of silence before Qrow yawned, trying to hide it with his hand. 

“Should we call it a night?” Clover asked, putting the cards down.

“Yeah, I’m actually pretty tired.” Qrow stood from the couch, stretching his arms over his head, before starting to walk towards the door. “Didn’t realize today’s mission took so much out of me.”

Clover stood to follow him. “Well, you’re not as young as you used to be back in your academy days.”

The look Qrow threw him was almost downright indignant. “Hey, I’ll have you know, I’m not called one of the best huntsmen in the world for nothing. Age has nothing to do with it.”

“My bad, I won’t make that mistake again.” Clover chuckled.

They finally made it to the door, Qrow opening it and stepping out into the hallway. He turned around to face Clover.

“You sure you don’t want to sleep over here?” Clover asked. He knew the answer, he had heard it so many times before. But despite that, he still asked it.

“No, I’ll be fine. It’s not that long a walk to my own room.” was Qrow’s answer, as always.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He gave Qrow a kiss on the cheek. “Good night, Qrow.”

“Night, Clover.”

Clover shut the door as Qrow walked away and started getting ready for bed himself. 

When Clover woke up again, he could tell that it was still the middle of the night. His room was too pitch black for it to be morning yet. There was knocking on his door, he realized. 

What he found, when he opened his door, was an upset Qrow. 

“Qrow? Is everything alright?” Clover asked, worry filling his entire being.

The man didn’t answer him, Clover wasn’t even sure if Qrow had heard him at all. He was just staring at him, eyes going all over him frantically.

All of a sudden, Qrow was hugging him with such force that Clover had to take a few steps back.

Clover could feel him shaking in his arms, could hear the quiet sobs that forced their way out of Qrow’s chest. He rubbed circles up and down Qrow’s back with his hand, trying to comfort the other man, while he cried. His other hand was holding the back of Qrow’s head. “Hey, It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re okay.” Clover soothed. Qrow’s arms around him only tightened, burying his face in Clover neck. 

“I’ve got you.” was Clover’s only response.

After a while, Qrow had finally started to calm down. His shaking and the sobs racking his body dissipating little by little.

He pulled away from Qrow’s embrace just enough to see the man’s face, still keeping his hands on his body. The hand on his back had moved to Qrow’s waist while the other was still holding the back of his neck. Qrow’s own hands had moved to Clover’s chest, just resting there. His eyes flicked down towards Clover’s chest for a moment, like he was checking for something, before looking back up at him.

“I’m sorry.” Qrow said, guilt lacing his words. “I should have realized how late it was. It was wrong of me to wake you up like that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Clover told him with a firm but warm voice, “you were clearly upset about something, and that’s all that matters.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked after a second. “I...I don’t...” was all Qrow said before looking away as if ashamed. “Hey, hey, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Clover said, turning Qrow’s head back and wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen out of his eyes. “Just know that I’m always here if you want to talk.”

Qrow just stared at him again, before his next words came tumbling out. “I truly don’t deserve you.” 

And then Qrow was kissing him. 

After the initial shock, Clover was kissing him back, putting all the love he had for the man into the kiss. Qrow’s hand moved to his cheek, the other one staying where it was, right over Clover’s heart. 

They kissed until the lack of air forced them to part again. Clover smiled at Qrow, his teal eyes shining with the happiness he was sure Qrow could see. Qrow had a smile of his own on his face for the first time after he had shown up to Clover’s door. 

“So, what now?” Qrow asked him.

Clover chuckled. “Would you like to sleep here with me for the rest of the night?”

“Uh, yeah, I’d like that.”

Clover closed the door that had still been slightly open throughout all this time and guided Qrow towards his bed. He climbed into the bed, waiting for Qrow to join him as well, before pulling the covers over them.

They settled on their sides, Qrow’s back facing Clover’s chest, legs intertwined together, body’s touching with skin on skin contact. His hand instinctively went around Qrow’s waist, drawing soothing circles onto his stomach. His nose went to the back of Qrow’s neck, inhaling the man’s natural scent, before placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. Qrow shivered at the touch.

Clover had never felt so peaceful in all his life, but sleep didn’t claim him quite yet. 

He thought Qrow had fallen asleep, so he was surprised when he heard him speak. 

“I saw you die.” 

Clover tensed at the words, not knowing what to say to that. Qrow squeezed the hand around his waist for a moment before turning in his arms to face Clover. 

“In my nightmare, I saw you die.” Qrow said with a quiet voice, a sad look in those crimson eyes of his. He looked down to Clover’s chest again, his hand going to his heart. Feeling his heartbeat, Clover realized. “That’s why I came here so late. I needed to know you were alright, that you were still breathing.”

“Oh, Qrow.” Clover breathed out, hugging him closer to his body. “I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“How can you know that?” Qrow asked, the fear prominent in his voice. “With the kind of job we have, you can never know if the next day is gonna be our last.”

“You’re right, I can’t know that. But I’ll make sure I’ll try my hardest to come back to you every single day. And I’m sure you’ll do the same for me.”

“Of course.” came Qrow’s instant answer.

Clover turned on his back, bringing Qrow with him. He wound his arms around Qrow more firmly, holding him close.

Qrow removed his hand from his chest, giving it a kiss before placing his head there so he could listen to Clover’s steady heartbeat. The arm he had removed slid across Clover’s abdomen.

“Sleep now, Little Birdie.” Clover told him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

That’s how they fell asleep. Holding each other, like they were safe in each other’s embrace and nothing in the world could harm them.

**********

Now, so many years later, Clover is still amazed sometimes that he gets to share the rest of his life with this amazing man. That he can grow old with Qrow by his side.

There had been many times on the battlefield, where they almost lost each other, the threat of Salem having been so high. Clover tries to think of those moments as little as possible. But eventually the evil had been defeated. 

So here they were, just the two of them, in their own little home far away from the rest of the world. Their own little safe haven.

“Hey Cloves. Clover!”

The man in question was suddenly pulled from his thoughts. He didn’t even realize Qrow had been calling his name until he had touched his shoulder, shaking it a little.

Clover looked down, amused red eyes looking back at him, a smile playing on Qrow’s lips. 

They had been enjoying a quiet evening, Clover sitting on the couch while Qrow had been laying down, his head in Clover’s lap. At one point, Qrow had dozed off. By the looks of it, this wasn’t the case anymore. 

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Qrow asked, “it looked like you were a million miles away.”

“I was just thinking about us. How much better my life has been with you in it.” Clover told him with a fond smile.

“Is that so?” Qrow chuckled, pulling himself up on the couch to climb onto Clover’s lap instead. His hands went behind Clover’s neck, his legs bracketing Clover’s thighs on either side. Clover put his hands on Qrow’s waist, making sure the man wouldn’t accidentally fall.

“Yeah.” he said, before giving a chaste kiss to Qrow’s lips. He touched his forehead against Qrow’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Qrow told him with a sincere smile, before it turned mischievous. “Now, should we head to bed?” he asked. 

“You know, it is getting kinda late.” Clover told him with a mock-serious tone. “We should probably go to sleep.”

He stood up, placing his hands under Qrow’s thighs for support, Qrow wrapping his legs around Clover’s hips, and started carrying the man towards their bedroom. Qrow’s lips had found their way to his jawline, leaving behind a trail of kisses. His hands were in Clover hair, tugging at them for a moment in response to Clover’s answer. He removed his head only long in enough to tell Clover “I had something else in mind instead.” before his lips were back on his skin, making their way down his neck this time.

Clover could only laugh at that. “Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.”

As they reached their bedroom, Clover knew that if he could do it all again, he wouldn’t change a thing. After all, it had brought him to Qrow. His Good Luck Charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
